


Quake and Ghost Rider

by CapriciousKupo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousKupo/pseuds/CapriciousKupo
Summary: It begins when she sees him again, and ends with a new beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natashkabarnes: How about Robbie managing to come back through the portal in a room alone with Daisy and the interaction that follows? :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> A/N: A collection of 7 different requests from tumblr folks combined to make a 7 (now accidentally 8) chapter Quakerider fanfiction! I hope everyone who requested something likes all of it as a whole! Everyone else as well I hope you like it! I won't include the LMD arc because I don't know what's going to happen in it yet, the LMD eps haven't started airing yet so if this all ends up non-plausible later, that's fine because none of this is meant to be speculative, just fun to write and read! Again I hope you like it!
> 
> Beta: http://solidfalcon.tumblr.com/

Daisy was _fiery_. Ever since Robbie disappeared, she felt charged with something. Whatever it was, it had given her a new strength. The feeling was _hot_. Something had gotten into her. Not the Spirit of Vengeance as some call it, no, it was the spirit of Robbie Reyes himself. The essence of him lingered even after he was gone, that feeling echoed in her own spirit, reminding her of his ongoing strength, and reinforcing the truth that one day he would return

With repeated motions she slammed her fists fiercely into a punching bag. She trained alone as the collisions of her punches echoed in the empty training room. The equipment placed about the room doing little to break the echoes, and her loud booming music playing from the device strapped to her arm only somewhat dampening it. The fire inside her made her fists itchy. She constantly wanted to slam them into something. Anytime she thought of what she wanted to hit, the image of the canine-faced masks the Watchdogs wore would pop into her mind. Unfortunately one wasn't simply standing there any time she wanted to hit it, so she would have to make do with letting out the heat in the training room.  
  
She didn't mind being alone as she focused on training, it meant she could let her mind wander, to remember. She remembered her lost friends, Bobbi, Hunter, and Trip. Her heart felt heavy at the memory of Trip, how she would never see him again, her fists slammed into the punching bag a little harder. She continued her tread through her memories as she thought about the moments when her powers began to surface, the destruction she had caused. Her fists hit a little harder. She thought of her most hated enemy, Grant Ward, and the many terrible things he had done. The lies he spun, the people he killed, the lives he destroyed. Her fists hit a little harder, she felt her quake powers begin to tingle at her knuckles, she felt the need to let it out. She thought of her acts while under the control of Hive. The atrocities she caused, the people she hurt, and the people she lost. Lincoln was one of them. After everything she had done, it was he who paid the price. The love of her life paid for her sins. _Crash!_ Her power released from her fist, and sent the bag flying in shreds across the room.  
  
A quick walk to the supply room to retrieve another punching bag would cool her off, then maybe she wouldn't destroy this next one as well. She suddenly found herself in the wrong room by mistake. It was dark, void of activity, and lonely somehow. And while she didn't mind being alone, it was times like these that began to burrow small holes into her chest. Not only had she just remembered many who were gone, but this room added to it somehow. She saw it, then; the large circular contraption before her. That... portal device that AIDA first created stood yawning before her. Quiet. Unused. It reminded her of who it brought back, and that it wouldn't bring back anyone else anymore. Her fire felt gone in this room, she was left empty.  
  
Suddenly it hummed to life by itself unexpectedly. Confused and on alert, she took several steps back. The light it created was orange, bright, and warm. It bursted into a roar of flames. She instinctively shielded herself with one arm, as a form engulfed in fire stepped through the portal, and stood there. She blinked, and the flames huffed away, gone, along with it, the warmth, and light. The tension though, remained. She slowly lowered her arm, her eyes bulged at the sight. Her heart leaped in her chest.  
  
"Robbie?" She leaned forward slightly, her voice hesitant, as though this was merely her imagination. Something that her mind concocted to fill the cold void dug into her chest by the air in this room.  
  
"Daisy?" His voice was real, his perplexed expression was real.  
  
Without questioning her motions, she approached him, without taking her eyes off of him, and touched his chest with her hand. He felt real. He was real.  
  
Everything was real, as was the increasingly deep confusion on his face. Indeed, quite real. "Yes, Daisy, I am here. It's me." He assured her. "Listen, you okay?" He raised a brow.  
  
She stepped back, realizing what her hands were doing, and stopping them from continuing that pursuit. "It's just... good. Good to see you alive."  
  
"Good to see you alive, too." He peered her up and down. "And without a bruise or bandage in sight. For once."  
  
She smacked his arm, broken out of her stupor by his unexpected quip. "How did you even get here?!" He opened his mouth only for her to cut him off. "You know what never mind. Save it for Fitz and Simmons. Come we have to get you to Gabe!" She turned instantly to rush out of the room.  
  
"Y'know I couldn't agree more." He followed behind without pause.  
  
With his presence again, the fire in her ignited hotter than it had before.  
  
She had been thinking about him a lot. She thought about each thing she learned about him after they had first became acquainted. She thought about what Gabe said, to leave them be. She thought about how closed off she was from him, just as she was from everyone. She intended it to stay that way. To close herself away from him, so that their lives could remain happily as Robbie and Gabe only... but she also found herself wanting him near her. 'Stop! No...' She told herself. She couldn't... she couldn't let her heart betray the wishes of Gabe, those wishes that were also shared by Robbie, and thus risk their happiness.  
  
"I stay away because that's what's best." The memories of her conversation with him that day resurfaced.  
  
"I'm staring to see why." Those were his words.  
  
So she would be his comrade, for however long he needed her, for whatever he needed it for...  
  
... but she would do no more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: For the prompt can you do one where Robbie and Daisy are on a mission together and when Robbie thinks that Daisy got mortally wounded the Rider takes complete control of him and he goes on a rampage until Daisy calms him back down?
> 
> \-----
> 
> A/N: I LOVE this one. Also I might have gotten carried away with the action. WEEEE!  
> Also: Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos everyone! ILU <3
> 
> Warning: Blood
> 
> \-----

Finally, Daisy would be able to scratch her itchy fists by slamming them into the Watchdogs’ faces. She was assigned the mission by SHIELD, as she was considered a strategic and valuable asset for the objective. She hoped that some part of their decision to send her was swayed by her own influence, but for the moment, she would be grateful to the powers that be that they satisfied her desire for justice. Though they didn’t send her off without a warning ‘Don’t let your personal feelings get out of hand, just go in, shake things up a bit to distract the Watchdogs away from our inside operatives while they complete their mission, then get out when we tell you.’

She stood just outside of the warehouse entrance. The outside of the large building wasn’t so obvious, but inside, recon had said was crawling with Watchdogs. They were guarding something important, getting ready for something huge, but Daisy wasn’t permitted to know what it was. It bothered her, but she knew she would find out one way or another.

That’s when he showed up.

“Daisy?” There stood Robbie Reyes across from her, he had approached from the opposite direction.

“What are you doing here?” She asked in a hushed tone, the cue to jump in had not yet been called in her earpiece.

“Are you here to bust some skulls?” He asked in a similar softened tone.

“Maybe.”

“Same as you, then.”

“Why?” She blinked at him.

“Does it matter? Lets just get this done.” He looked to the shut door.

She dropped the subject, suspecting that his reasoning had something to do with vengeance, or the _demonic thing_ inside of him, or both. “I’m here on an official SHIELD mission. I could definitely use your help, but please, don’t kill anyone, just incapacitate them a little.”

“Why? I don’t follow SHIELD orders.”

“You know why. Okay Robbie, we need to show that were better than them by not killing them.”

“We need to show that were better by _not_ beating them to death? I’m not following.” He glanced at her.

“Oh my god. Okay. We can’t kill them, or else the rest of the humans _will_ be afraid of the Inhumans for good reason! You may not be an inhuman, but _I_ am, and if you blow your top and murder them all while I’m with you, I will be feared just as much as you are, then all of my _heroic deeds_ go into the garbage.”

“Fine.” He sighed and eyed back at the door. Antsy, he shifted side to side in his spot. Daisy could have sworn he was pouting.

“And after this is over, you need to leave before SHIELD comes to get you for punching our director in the face!” She warned. “We took a huge risk trying to hide you from the rest of SHIELD, if it wasn’t for Gabe, then I wouldn’t have done any of it!”

“I know… Don’t worry, I will leave after this is over.” He responded in earnest, much to her relief.

The call to enter came. “Follow my lead, stand back.” Daisy whispered to Robbie, he gave her a curt nod, then side-stepped away from the door.

Without a second to waste, she stood in front of the door then back-stepped a few meters, pulled back her arm, and flung it forward, her fingers outstretched in a claw-like fashion, and out from her palm wave after wave of pounding vibrations were released to plough through the door in an instant. It crumbled inward and smashed off it’s hinges, then flipped through the air and nailed a nearby armed guard in the head, incapacitating him, and alerting everyone in the room beyond to her presence. She immediately charged in, unleashing a few more waves around her, causing the building to shake and rattle, making the hair on the neck of every Watchdog in the entire building stand on end.

Needless to say, Robbie was impressed, he could make do with watching her do this for the rest of the day, but he was here for action, so action he would get. He stepped into the building, rolling his shoulder once, then dove right in, coming around a corner of racks, he balled his fist and started out by instantly knocking a dude out with one strike to the face, another came up right after. Behind Robbie, the sound of a man roughly pulling up his gun came, Robbie turned sideways for the man to fire on his ally.

Meanwhile, Daisy dove behind a stack of crates while a shower of bullets came her way, tearing the crates to shreds, threatening to chew her up right after. No matter. All she had to do was set her hand against the concrete wall next to her, and rattle it with her power until a large stream of cracks shot through it, crumbling the section of the wall and ceiling next to a row of supply racks. The debris that fell from the concrete wall collided into the racks and toppled them over, crashing down upon the couple dozen enemies firing on her, trapping them in place.

Robbie had wrapped one end of his chain around his hand several times, tightly, he ignited it with bright hot flame, and cracked it along a line of shelves, spilling chemicals and supplies. They lit ablaze and sprayed over top the many attackers around, causing them to cry out in pain and flee, tumbling into the ground and rolling to put it out. The shelves lit up as well, soon smoke rose high and thick, clouding the vision of everyone around. The bells rang, and the sprinklers activated to drown the flames.

Daisy used this to her advantage, and ran into the clouds of thick smoke and steam, covering her face with one arm. The moment she did, she used the spare second to turn and collapse another stack of supplies nearest to the approaching footsteps to her right, then again to her left. The chaos and wreckage and racket was enough to cause more than enough distraction than SHIELD needed. Daisy finally heard the call to back out and flee. She turned to wherever she thought Robbie was, and hollered his name, but instead, she alerted some enemies to her location. She heard their footsteps run her way from her left. Coughing, she turned the other way and ran to where she believed Robbie was fighting while escaping gunfire along the way.

As Daisy managed to narrowly escape death multiple times, Robbie managed to narrowly spare a few guys multiple times, others continued to fall to friendly fire. The two empowered combatants found each other again in the smoke, and fought side by side, and back to back.

“Robbie!” Daisy yelled as she flattened her back against a pillar, her paralyzing handgun held at the ready. Her eyes darting around every which way, anticipating another gunshot or attack, the moment she spotted the shape of an opponent, she would pop it with her gun. “Were done here! I got the call to back out.”

Robbie didn’t crouch or hide behind anything. Daisy was right next to him, he stood by to draw attention away from her. It worked for half a second as a man with a weapon came through the smoke, attempting to bludgeon Robbie, but was met with a crack in the jaw and a kick in the gut. The man disappeared back into the smoke as Robbie’s kick sent him away. The half second later, the smoke began to dissipate, the first form revealed was Daisy. Robbie watched another dog-faced-man raise a gun at her, he jumped in front of her, feeling the gunshot hit his shoulder, he flinched slightly.

“Robbie!!” Cried Daisy as she stepped out from behind him and shot the man down.

“I’m okay. You go, I’ll cover you.” He said.

Suddenly from above the dispersing smoke came a flying grenade lobbed in their direction. These dogs were armed to the teeth it seemed. Robbie focused all of his attention on it, yelling for Daisy to dive for cover as he leapt up into the air and nabbed it with his good arm, then with a swift hurl, he sent it flying back to where it came from, it quickly exploded in the air above the enemy. Daisy had dove behind a stack of crates by the time it went off, then stood to flee again immediately after, Robbie following a ways behind.

The Watchdogs would not let up, their fear of the smoke and destruction wasn’t enough for them to clear the building. Without the cover of thick smoke, they saw the duo attempting to fall back and came running with whatever weapons they could find; crowbars, knives, and random chunks of metal debris, as well as what guns and ammunition they had to spare.

Daisy and Robbie were each caught in their own individual mob of enemies. Daisy roundhouse kicked one, and nailed another in the face with her elbow. Robbie slammed one in the face with his fist, then again, and again and again until he felt the enemy go limp, and dropped the battered man to the ground. Meanwhile he was stabbed in the shoulder by a large metal stake, the same shoulder that had just finished healing. He turned to the mongrel that did this to him, glaring as though he was just insulted, and caved in the bastard’s nose with one solid punch.

The hoards continued on as Daisy tried to move towards the door, fighting off enemy after enemy, while Robbie made no effort to close the gap between him and Daisy, far too lost in the moment of beating the living hell out of the Watchdogs. That’s when fate had a good laugh.

Daisy didn’t see the chunk of debris the man held behind his back, she didn’t see where everything would fall apart, she didn’t see the sharp metal until it plunged into her gut and she felt the horrific pain. An equally horrific cry erupted from her throat that same moment. She heard as Robbie roared aloud at the sound of her cry, at the sight of her falling. She saw as Robbie swept between her and her assailant, his head now engulfed a hellish flame. The Ghost Rider had come forth. His first act was to brutally whip his conflagrant chain down at his murderous victim and split the wretch’s body entirely in half. In that moment, every Watchdog began to flee in terror. As Daisy’s eyes widened at the ruthless sight, her vision blurred, and she pleaded in her mind ‘Robbie… don’t let it take you over… not for my sake…’ Everything went black.

When Daisy awoke, the smell of smoke was much lighter than before. Instead, something else had replaced the scent, something heavily metallic. Her vision still blurred, the light of fire appeared much weaker. She moved slightly, causing the pain from her wound to shock through her body, she clenched her teeth tightly as she sat up. She looked to see that the metal chunk was still surely lodged into her gut. Remembering that she had brought some minor medical supplies, she would do what she could do delay her death. She gripped the object of her could-have-been demise, and was about to tug, when her vision finally cleared. She stopped as she took it all in. The facility had become a slaughterhouse.

Dead Watchdog members littered the floor, it’s surface drenched deep red. Reflections of the remaining fires danced in massive pools of blood. Slowly, unblinking, she allowed her eyes to scan the charred remains of the warehouse. Scorched and broken bodies were everywhere. Even the men that were once only trapped or incapacitated were dead. Not a single soul had managed to escape the Ghost Rider, and he was nowhere to be seen.

After removing the debris, and doing what she could to patch up her wound, Daisy limped through the halls of the facility attached to the warehouse. Her footsteps formed small splashes in wide scarlet pools. Ghost Rider did not stop where he started. He had continued to go throughout the facility’s halls to find more unfortunate victims to brutally slaughter. Bloody streaks and broken bodies were leaning against walls, left limp on the floor, and in pieces scattered everywhere. There were blood smears plastered in long streaks across the floor and walls. She had never seen anything like it. It was a horror scene.

Continuing on, she limped through the hallway, following the trail of slaughter, and red foot prints, followed by her own, barely able to walk as her wound was massive. It was then that she realized all activity in her earpiece was silent. She didn’t dare speak into it now, though, she needed to find Robbie before anyone else did.

She heard it then, the sounds of a gruesome struggle and cries of terror in a room nearby. As quickly as her weakening body could take her, she limped towards the room and saw him. She opened her mouth to say a word, but it was too late to save the man The Ghost Rider was holding in the air from being gutted alive. Blood rained down, and the man’s dead body followed after.

“Robbie!” Daisy weakly hollered. Robbie looked instantly, and she saw him. He was lost completely in that flaming skull, hands dripping with blood. “Robbie no!” She cried again as she began to approach him, but her legs gave out, and she collapsed to the floor, her consciousness dimmed. The blood from her wound breaking through her poor bandaging job.

The dark flaming eyes of the Ghost appeared in shock at this sight, as Robbie nearly regained control, but as soon as he did, a courageous man with a crowbar pelted him in the back. Robbie retaliated by whipping around and destroying the attacker with his blazing chain. The crates and supplies around were caught in the crossfire of his attack, and lit the room up. Everything caught fire quickly. As trails of chemicals combusted on the floor and all around, the flames soon gathering around the unconscious Daisy, one flame licked at her hand.

The instant that Robbie saw her begin to burn alive in his own flame, he fought hard, his voice became stronger than the demon’s, as the demon’s weakened. He beat him back and won control over himself, then ran directly for Daisy. He dipped down to gather her up in his arms.

Mere minutes later, The Ghost Rider was seen by a meager number of brave eyewitnesses, striding out of the inferno of the building imposingly with an unconscious Daisy Johnson limp in his arms.

SHIELD had explained to the general public the simple matter at hand: They situation was under their control until Ghost Rider had unexpectedly showed up, looking for blood. Agent Johnson made it out of the terror with a large wound, but would be expected to recover.

Daisy came to in a medical bed in the Zephyr. Strapped to beeping machines and patched up. Robbie dared not to leave her side, no matter the risk. He sat in a chair next to her, leaning his arms on his legs, his hands folded together. He was right there when her eyes opened a small crack as she let out a tiny moan. He heard it, his head lifted. He saw her eyes open, causing his face to brighten just a little.

She looked right at him, she spoke, but her words were weak. “Robbie…?” She realized that he had been there this whole time.

“Daisy?” He spoke softly.

“Better?” She asked him.

There was a long silence and no answer. He turned the questioning on her instead. “Are you good?”

“I feel like _hell_ , but I’ll recover.”

“Good.” Robbie didn’t miss her little pun, it was actually pleasing to his ears, to him that only meant she was improving.

After another moment of quiet, he frowned softly, looking away from her.

Daisy tilted her head to get a better look at him. “Robbie?” She figured out what he was doing. “No. Don’t do that. That… that wasn’t you. That was that _thing_ inside you.”

“You… you don’t understand, Daisy.”

“Understand what?”

“It _was_ me.” He struggled as he forced the words out. “Except… it only began as me, then continued as…” He closed his eyes and drooped his head.

“Began as you? You mean things got out of hand when you were attacking the Watchdogs?”

“It wasn’t that simple…” He looked at her. “I … I told it to come out… because… I thought you were dead. It was vengeance.”

“I –… Robbie.”

He looked down at the floor again. “After that I just… I couldn’t stop it. I don’t even remember most of the rest. I–” He shook his head softly, sighing.

“Robbie…” Daisy began to feel his pain, they remained in silence for a long moment. “… I–… I don’t hate you, Robbie.”

He looked to her questioningly. “Even after what I did?”

“Of course not.” She looked to her hands. “To be honest, there were a few times I considered… doing what you do. Robbie, they murder Inhumans. They don’t care about any of us. They’re monsters.” She looked at him with a furious gaze, he only watched, listening. “So I don’t hate you for what you did.” She looked away again, eyes weakening. “I just wish I sent you away instead of asking for your help.”

He furrowed his brows. “I wouldn’t have listened, Daisy, not a chance…” He turned his head away. “ … besides, even if I would have listened for some dumbass reason, it still wasn’t your fault. Even if I wasn’t there, I would have been somewhere else, killing someone else. It’s all the same when you’re me.” He looked down to his destructive hands.

There was another pause as Daisy mulled for a moment. “ Then that’s why we have to find a way to get rid of the thing inside you.”

“What?” He looked to her, bewildered.

“You said you want to get rid of it, so I’ll help you get rid of it.”

Robbie spent a moment just staring at her, astonished. Every time he turned around, she would stun him with something else unpredictable.

There was just something about Robbie that drove Daisy to make this declaration. She felt something form between them the instant he flamed up out of despair for her ‘loss’. The bond she felt was reminiscent of an unbreakable chain.

“Do you even know how to do that?” Asked Robbie, staring on.

“No, but, we’ll find a way, right?”

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy.” He shook his head, doubtful.

“Of course not, but with you and I working together, along with SHIELD, we can do whatever we want, right? We said _impossible_ more times than we can count, and still beat it every time. So we can do this.”

“Sure.” He sat back in his seat, looking to the ceiling incredulously. He would go along with this sugary sweet _teamwork_ speech. Sure. Whatever.

“Good, besides, it’s the least I could do for all you’ve done for us.”

He looked at her again. “What did I do?”

“Come on you don’t remember?” She scrunched the bridge of her nose. “You saved Fitz’ life! You saved Simmons and me, and you saved Mack, too! You saved all of us more times than I can count, the least I could do is save yours, right?”

Robbie fell silent, turning his head away, staring blankly and thoughtfully at the wall across from them. He took a breath, then spoke up again, softly to her. “Daisy.”

“Hm?”

“I got to do at least one thing right tonight.” He gazed at her with the smallest glint.

“What was that?”

“I got to save your life again.” She saw it, the empathy in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: This is for the prompt thing (bc i too am suffering T_T) but YoYoMack pushing Robbie and Daisy to confess their feelings to each other (bc they can try to play it down but YoyoMack knows what's up)
> 
> \-----

Preparations were being made, papers were being signed, new weaponry was being built and modified, but, amongst it all, there was a little down time. Word of something spread through the air of _the original SHIELD team_ , not just through words, rather, through plain eyesight as well. All were able to clearly see that Robbie and Daisy had been getting close. So Yo-Yo and Mack put it up to themselves to push things ahead a little bit.

Instead of arresting Robbie Reyes, SHIELD took him in for questioning. He answered every question verily, and as a result, they asked him for aid on a very special mission. If he heeded to their order, he would be pardoned of all crimes. Robbie was currently on the Zephyr with the other agents assigned to the mission, as suggested by Daisy. She knew the risks, he knew the risks, everyone knew, but this one had a particular interest to both of them, and was far more important even than the laws that govern the people. They would risk making the same mistakes over again if it meant saving innocent lives.

“So I’m a secret agent now?” He looked around at the agents.

“No.” Answered an officer. “You’re a secret weapon. We won’t even have you sign the Sokovia Accords. At least not yet.”

  
Daisy had approached Alphonso Mackenzie for a little casual friendly chit-chat amongst siblings. She watched him perform his mechanical duties, while leaning against his work table.

“So how are things going with you and Yo-Yo?” She cracked a tiny smile.

Mack’s face put on an approving look. “I dunno, I guess… pretty good?” He thought, while continuing his work, he jutted out his bottom lip and nodded with satisfaction. “Yes, pretty good.”

“ _Nice._ ” Daisy responded with a small boop to his big arm.

“Yeah… So what about you then?” He prodded.

“Me?” She blinked in slight confusion.

“You know… you and Robbie?” He thought it was obvious.

Daisy’s eyes bulged as she stepped back. “What?!?! No. PSSH. No. What? Who said that? No.” Perplexed to the maximum degree, she waved her hands in complete denial. “ _NO._ ”

Mack only gave that wide, charming smile of his. “Yeah. I know. I know how it is.” He nodded in understanding, eyes still fixed on the assembling of his weaponry.

Still shocked, Daisy continued on. “What? What do you mean you know? What do you know?”

He broke his focus for a moment to look at her. “You’re telling me everything right now with just how you’re reacting girl!”

“No I’m not!!”

The two continued to squabble.

  
Robbie had just finished speaking with his brother Gabe on the phone. He hung up the call and chucked the phone messily into the seat of his car. He nonchalantly turned and suddenly Yo-Yo was there in his way. Trying to blink the image away did not work, she was very much there, staring him sternly in the face.

“When are you going to do it?” She got right to the point.

“Do what?” He was already annoyed.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, _chico._ ”

“No I don’t. I’ve never spoken to you privately before now, so…?”

Yo-Yo sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Muttering nonsensically, she briefly paced in a small circle, doing a short 360 turn around, then back to Robbie. “ _Daisy!_ ”

“Do what with Daisy?” Annoyance had become confusion.

“God _help_ this man.” Rigidness had become annoyance.

  
“Mack please.” Pleaded Daisy.

“No it’s okay.” Mack nodded. “I know enough. I guess I just have to wait it out, then. God knows I’ve waited so long for you to come back, I guess I can wait a little bit longer for you to do it.”

“Do what, exactly?” She furrowed her brows in exasperation.

“Let yourself be happy.”

The room fell silent.

“Do what?” Pushed Robbie. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Kiss Daisy!” Yo-Yo outright blurted.

Robbie froze.

“NOW he gets it.” Yo-Yo threw her arms up, looking to the random worker next to them. “Can you believe this guy?”

Staring, the man hoped that she would not be disappointed that he was not, in fact, eavesdropping this entire time.

“I can’t believe this.” Robbie shook his head. “I’m leaving.” He turned to walk off to somewhere else, except there Yo-Yo was again, blocking his way suddenly.

“Were not done.” She was growing increasingly disappointed.

“Please stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Using your powers.”

“Uh. My powers don’t work like that. I’m just really sneaky.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Listen, _amigo._ ” Yo-Yo refused to let him go. “Daisy is my girl, so the fact that I’m giving you my ble- bluh-” So frustrated, she temporarily forgot the word in English. “ _-bendición_ to kiss her on the mouth is a good thing. So you better do it.” She poked him hard in the chest, drilling it in.

“Oh… kay…?”

“Good…” She turned on a heel and walked away, appearing satisfied. Robbie hoped.

He turned back to his car and stared blankly at her beautiful seats. He found himself trailing through his mind on thoughts of the entire conversation, but mostly on Daisy herself. He had only responded to Yo-Yo the way he did to make her leave him alone, or did he…?

Yes he certainly did, that was definitely the reason. Daisy had the look of a woman who’s heart was closed off to everyone. There was no way she would let anyone in. Especially not the horrifying apparition they called _Ghost Rider._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I have an idea for a QuakeRider drabble :) Robbie and the team go to a bar and some of them have one too many drinks. There are a couple of girls at the club are making passes at Robbie but Robbie doesn't show any interest in them. Mack jokingly says how Robbie probably wouldn't be such a "babe magnet" when his skull is on fire. That's when drunk Daisy brazenly declares: “If you think I won’t smooch Robbie Reyes’ face while it’s a skull and on fire you’ve got another thing coming!"  
> The team doesnt let her down days after that (ESPECIALLY Robbie) and a week later after the incident (and she totally hasnt been trying to avoid being alone with him) she finally gets the courage to confront him to apologize but Robbie interrupts her saying he accepts her apology…but only if she goes out on a date with him ;)
> 
> \-----

It was a few nights before the foreboding mission that could certainly put a few SHIELD agents to rest. So before they could let that happen, they had to have at least one night, just _the team_ , enjoying the company of one another at a bar. Daisy, the most recognizable of the members, put on a disguise to avoid being spotted by the public eye. She wore her beret and necklace, as well as a pair of shades. Sunglasses indoors sucked, but what the hell, she would do it anyway.

Daisy and Robbie sat on stools next to each other. Mack set next to Robbie, Yoyo sat next to Mack. Simmons sat on the other side of Daisy, Fitz sat next to Simmons. May and Coulson were next to Fitz and Simmons. There was a group of just simply normal people sitting at the bar stools at the counter spending very normal time with each other.

They talked about a lot of things, none of it relating to missions or any obligations. May and Coulson talked about each other. Fitz and Simmons talked about the place they lived and what they wanted it to look. Yoyo taught Mack some more words in Spanish, pleased by his attempts and the little wisecracks he would make. Daisy and Robbie sat in silence, eavesdropping on the others’ conversations for a bit.

Robbie was bored, he wasn’t sure why he was even invited. He was actually happy to receive the invitation, but he didn’t feel like he was a part of the present team in the way Daisy was. He didn’t mean as an agent, more as a member of a family. In truth, the main reason he was here was for her.

Before they extended their invitation to him, Robbie spoke to his brother on the phone while sitting alone in the driver seat of his beloved car. Gabe worried about his brother, and bugged him for every update, in turn Robbie did the same for him. More than that, though, Gabe bothered him about Daisy. He asked him the same question that he had been asking his brother during every conversation they shared for the past while, now.

_“Did you ask her out yet?”_

_Robbie would often respond like “She probably doesn’t want to have anything to do with me man.”_

_“How do you know if you don’t ask?” Gabe would insist._

“Robbie?” Daisy broke him out of his thoughts, he looked at her. She laid her head down on her arm on top the counter, and poked her finger at his red spicy drink, tracing the top of it smoothly. “Aaare you going to drink that?”

“Maybe?” He blinked at her, inclining towards her. “Daisy, have you had one too many already?”

“No?” She had a wry smile on her sideways, half-smushed-into-her-arm, crookedly-placed-shades face.

“You’re an ass.” Came the suddenly loud voice of Yoyo. She, too, had started to get a little tipsy.

“You have a good ass!” Mack bursted out laughing at his own joke. Yoyo followed in after with loud cackles. They were both lost to boozing.

Robbie began to notice that every member of _the team_ was having one too many, while he had barely touched his own. Instead of feeling left out, though, he thought _‘to hell with it_ ’ and just begin to down his own drink.

“Awww.” Pouted Daisy. “I wanted it.”

“Too bad.” Robbie smirked. He planned to spend the rest of this night getting a good snicker out of everything.

A scantily clad woman suddenly slid next to Robbie, between him and Daisy, grinning ‘seductively’ at him. “Hey there, do you want to spend the-”

“No.” He replied bluntly with a flat expression and tone.

“Are you sur-”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to-”

“Get lost _bruja._ ”

With an extremely disappointed face, the lady slid away.

“Doo. Doo. Doo. Another one bites the dust!” Giggled Daisy as she slammed her hand on the counter, laughing away, glasses dropping off her face and clacking onto the counter top. “Oopsie now everyone can tell who I am!” She cackled wildly.

Robbie couldn’t help himself but to enjoy the sight of her beaming with delight. It was a welcome change, one that he longed to see ever since he first got to know her. Even if the change was due to intoxication. It was nice to see her laughing.

“You been doing that all night, turning down women. I should keep a tally. Or you know what? We should make a drinking game out of it!”

“No, Daisy.” Robbie cut down her idea.

“You know what?” Mack cut in, leaning forward to get a view of Robbie and Daisy. “This dude probably wouldn’t be such a _babe magnet_ when his head is on fire.” He pointed firmly at Robbie.

Robbie made a deadpan face at him.

“Ha- _HA! WRONG_!!!” Daisy slammed her hand on the counter once again. Loudly. Standing up, she returned Mack’s remark with a firm finger point of her own while brazenly declaring “If you think I won’t smooch Robbie Reyes’ face while it’s a skull and on fire you’ve got another thing coming!“

Then, with such grace, she knelt to bring that finger down to gingerly trace Robbie’s slightly parted lips, leaving him stunned, while gazing at him with somewhat-aware eyes. Abruptly, she lost her grace as she collapsed into a gnarled looking position, asleep, half on her own chair, and half on his lap. He did not move.

The following morning, everyone returned to their usual roles. With only days until the mission, there was still much work to be done before their strategy could even get off the ground. Each one exerted themselves, especially Daisy, who spoke little to anyone after the previous night.

It would be the others who would speak up to her any time she would pass by. If Robbie happened to be mentioned, or within eyesight, they would bring up the previous night, poking lighthearted fun at her, and she would fall silent, or say ‘I should get back to it then.’ and leave abruptly.

As everything in the foreground was happening, far back in the shadows of the base, Robbie was left thinking to himself, often. Nearly every thought would land on that previous night, that destined night where she would drunkenly flirt with him, leaving his mind in a whirl of thoughts and feelings. Every logical voice told him that she was simply flirting playfully, it wasn’t serious, it was a pass at him out of fun. Just like the other girls in the bar were doing that night. Except. She wasn’t _just another girl._ She was Daisy Johnson, Quake, Agent of SHIELD; and her super-powered finger was so soft and so _gentle_ against his lips. His mind latched onto that moment, and refused to let go. It made him wonder: _was it really a joke?_ And what if it wasn’t…?

Ultimately, Robbie saw her passing in a hallway nearby him, steely as ever. His mind raced, his heartbeat became heavy his ears, now was the time. He had to know. Was she serious? Was she joking? He stepped out into a hall several paces behind her just in time to catch her before she would vanish.

“About what you said yesterday,” He started; causing her to freeze then and there. “I didn’t have a chance to respond.” She didn’t turn to look at him, appearing to retreat into herself. Robbie didn’t seem to notice her growing discomfort at first, he was simply too wrapped up in the idea of the playful flirting she had done the previous night that he, too, settled on something similar. “Since you like my fire, you gotta know, Daisy.” A minute smirk pricked at the corner of his lip as a bead of sweat quickly grew on his temple, flirting was not really something he was used to. “You’re the spark to my match.”

He figured this was the safest route to take instead of outright asking her; just in case. Make light of the situation, it’s always worked between them before. His smirk gradually faded however when Daisy was completely silent. And without a response, or even an expression for him to see, she left hastily. Robbie’s temporary world where everything was warm and sparkly in Daisy’s presence, where the thought of her finger on his lips and the laughter in her voice, faced cataclysm; exploding and crumbling into a fine dust. There was no more laughter, no turning to face him to play it off, no weird look, no questions asked. There was absolutely nothing. With his world gone, any pleasure on his face went with it.

For the next few days after, in the scarce blinks that Robbie and Daisy had found themselves alone together, only silence sat between them. Daisy would swiftly cut the awkwardness short by noticeably making haste off to somewhere else, all the more cementing the idea that Robbie really had, in some way, messed up big time. It would continue this way until Robbie finally shared a word with someone close to Daisy.

With scant of another answer in the world, Robbie looked to Alphonso, approaching the big man as he toiled in his weaponry.

“Daisy hates me, man.” Robbie began.

“Dude, where did this come from?” Mack wasted no time and put down his work to direct all of his attention to Robbie’s troubles, as evident by the metal rattling against metal as it was dropped on the work table.

“I don’t know why I said that, never mind.” Robbie shook his head, turning back around.

“No I meant, why do you think she hates you?” There was no way Mack was letting Robbie leave with an opening like that.

“I don’t know man… she just doesn’t wanna have anything to do with me.” He shifted side to side in the spot uncomfortably as he turned back to Mack. “Avoids me, doesn’t want to talk to me, would rather I not exist at all.”

“That’s not it at all.” An assuring smile began to form on Mack as he folded his arms.

Robbie lifted an intrigued eyebrow.

“She’s embarrassed is all it is.” Mack explained. Robbie looked confused. “I see what you’re thinking. I thought the same thing for a bit, but no that’s not it. We were all poking fun at her, and you think she’s upset about that, but nah man.” He shook his head. “It’s because of the other night.”

“What?”

“You know that thing she said to you that night we were at the bar. It was pretty funny, you gotta admit, but she doesn’t think so.”

Realization washed over Robbie’s face. So it wasn’t his flirt that caused her to run from him. And that made him wonder, had she even heard his flirt in the first place? Or had she, too, been wrapped up in that moment like he was and missed it entirely?

“Oh.”

“Yyeep.” Mack Nodded. “I’ll tell you what. Just tell her it’s alright. Take her out to dinner or something.”

“What?” Robbie was taken aback. “Dude, are you serious? Dinner?” His eyebrows scrunched incredulously.

“Yeah, trust me man.” Mack was firm.

Robbie didn’t have much to say in return after that. Mack watched him as he slowly looked away, and began to deliberate over everything that three separate people had caused him to do by then: turn his thoughts towards Daisy.

That evening, Robbie was sitting on a sofa, staring blankly at a laptop screen when Daisy had entered the room. She turned on her heel the moment she spotted him and went to leave, but just then Robbie pleaded to her “Wait, Daisy. I could use your help for a sec.”

Bracing herself, she turned back and approached him, feigning confidence. “Yeah what is it?” She asked as she stood behind the couch and leaned over it with her arms folded to stare over his shoulder at the monitor, which had nothing opened on it.

“Look.” His voice began, gently. “It’s alright.”

Daisy became tense.

“I know you been avoiding me because of that thing you said while you were drunk. But you don’t have to.”

She pushed away from the sofa. “It was just drunk talk, you know?”

“Yeah but you don’t seem to think so.” Robbie twisted somewhat in his seat to eye her behind him. “Look, Daisy.” Robbie’s movements suggested restlessness. “Tomorrow is the mission that could pick off a few of us, some drunk talk is the last thing I’m worried about, y’know? Tell me what’s up.”

Daisy’s tension was released, and softened to a bitter alleviation. “I’m sorry.” Her tone suggested penitence to Robbie. She turned away from him and rested a hand on her forehead, halfway covering her eyes. “I know that both you and Gabe don’t want to have anything to do with me, and I came onto you like that?” She shook her head.“ It was so awkward, I was so awkward. I’m sorry.”

Robbie took a moment to think about what to say to her. “I forgive you. I mean, I wasn’t upset in the first place.” He nudged the laptop on the coffee table away for the moment and stood up to walk around the couch and approach her. “I still forgive you.”

Daisy looked to him, unconvinced.

“I mean, I will,” Robbie continued, as he leaned towards her, close, almost too close, as his voice softened to the essence of a whisper “If you go out on a date with me.” His body felt uneasy and began to burn internally without the use of his powers as the entire world froze around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biluata answered your question:  
> Quakerider first date! <3 
> 
> \-----
> 
> A/N: I have time-skipped past the mission to get STRAIGHT to the date part. Sorry not sorry fdsafd. THANKS FOR THE REQUEST BILUATA I L U <333 
> 
> \-----

One week felt compacted into twenty four hours and then some, as the omen of death hung above the skulls of the Agents of SHIELD. Just as with every mission, not a single agent (nor asset) allowed this to distract them. Death or life was not the forefront in their minds, success was paramount.

Perhaps then it was luck that allowed them all to make it out alive, or perhaps it was God on their side, or in their case, a man with a devil inside of him. Daisy probably figured that it was a befitting time as any to accept Robbie’s earlier offer, is what Robbie thought.

The pair stepped out of Robbie’s parked Charger. After, they glanced to one another as they began to cross the parking lot to approach the entrance of the restaurant.

“So…” Began Robbie, with drawn out, hesitant words. “… You look nice.”

“I’m dressed the same as I always am, Robbie.” She tilted an eyebrow at him. “You told me I didn’t have to wear anything special so I didn’t.” It was true, in fact, both of them were dressed as they had been every day they saw each other; dark and shadowy looking with black leather jackets and gloves.

“Yeah, but you still look nice.” His eyes locked forward again as they approached the doors to the restaurant. “Don’t girls like hearing that?” He tensed. Not four seconds into the date, and he already screwed up.

“I don’t care what girls like.” Said Daisy, amused. “Though, if you’re talking about me specifically, then, yeah, you’re right, I liked it, thank you.” She admitted, half muttering as she stared at the ground.

Robbie eased up. “Good… because that’s what I mean to say, actually.” She let loose a cheery laugh that sent a tingle traveling from his chest upward to his face, warming him with a benevolent light instead of the malicious fire he had grown used to. He wasn’t sure what made her laugh, but he found himself wanting more.

They entered the fancy place, and were seated in their reserved table for two. Fitz had recommended this place to Robbie, so if it didn’t meet Daisy’s standards of a quality night, then he would only need to turn to the little science guy for some answers. If restaurants in general were not her thing, then he would speak to Mack instead. However, everything seemed to be going well, so there was nothing to worry about, he tried to tell himself.

“Wait wait wait Robbie!” Daisy leaned over the table to inspect him closer as her eyes bugged out with realization. “Is this the first date you’ve ever been on?!”

“W-what? Where did you get that idea…?” Sweat broke from Robbie's skin as he gradually leaned away back into his chair.

“You’re so nervous you didn’t even know what to say to me when we got here!” She leaned back as well. “You look pretty.” She performed a terrible but adorable imitation of his voice. “Come on that’s literally what you said.”

“Nice imitation, but that’s not why I said that.” He tried not to stir a single expressive muscle in his face.

“Then why did you say that?”

He looked away without an answer. His knee began to restlessly bump up and down in a rhythm similar to the grumbling engine of his car when it idled, using the same leg he did to step on the gas.

She chuckled lightly. “It’s alright Robbie, I am just a little surprised this is your first date… I think? Maybe. I mean you haven't said it was or wasn't, but. Well either way, the thing you’re doing right now, not having any idea what you’re doing and just trying your best…? It’s kind’ve … um… cute? Do you mind if I call you that?” She winced lightly as she asked.

He huffed, frowning. “I’m not cute.”

“Yeah that’s right I forgot you’re an aloof tough guy.” She grinned. “You’re so adorable!”

He ceased attempting to debate with her about himself, shaking his head and shifting lightly in his seat to sit straighter.

“Okay… anyway.” Daisy said as she picked up her menu, freeing Robbie from the chains of cute comments. “How does it feel to be free?” He was relieved for that brief moment only to tense up again in the next.

He leaned his elbows forward onto the table, shrinking the space between them as he spoke low and muted so none could hear but Daisy, "Just between you and me, I don't feel free." He shook his head, there was profound intensity on his face as he stared at her. "The deal I made with SHIELD, it just feels a little too good to be true." He sighed. "I never should have taken the offer, but I was too desperate. I just wanted to be left alone with Gabe." He folded his hands together and gazed blankly at the table between them. "It was probably all just lies. They were probably just using me..."

"Robbie, that can't be true." She leaned on the table as well, whispering to him in return. "It just can't. _I'm_ SHIELD and I'm honest with you."

"You just work for them, Daisy." He grimly met her eyes with his. "You don't even know these new guys, you said so yourself." He shook his head, still feeling _it_ eating away at him from within. "Maybe it's just the devil inside of me telling me all this, or maybe I'm just being paranoid, but it's all just too convenient, you know?" He furrowed his brows at her. "They didn't have me sign a single thing, kept it all secret, and made no record of it ever happening. They could easily sweep it away like it never happened and try to get at me anyway. I don't feel free at all, Daisy. If anything, I feel less free than if it was just me, Gabe, and my power."

Daisy looked down to the table, quietly. Silence sat between them for a moment. Robbie felt his heart sink into his stomach upon seeing her mood visibly change. His mind began to race, and were about to overcome him and roar about how big of a mistake he just made. And the longer the silence went, the worse his brain got. He was suddenly extremely lost to the train wreck of thoughts about how foolish it was that he just told her all of those secrets he had been keeping to himself, and on their date no less, before Daisy cut in and disrupted the thought barrage.

"I'll figure it out, Robbie, I've got this. Don't worry." She had a placid look.

 _She's got this?_ What does she have? Did he just put her into an impossible situation that would risk her happiness and position in SHIELD? Did he drag her down with him? Did he completely ruin her mood by placing his own problems on her shoulders? His eyes looked to the table again, lost on thought. What had he just done? His torrent of thoughts was replaced by a whole new battleground.

“Okay well, Robbie. Never mind all of that.” She firmed her voice to grab his attention, cutting him out of his thoughts as he fixed his eyes on her again. “This place is beautiful, just look at it!” She glanced around, nodding approvingly at it's warmth and classiness. “It was such a good choice!”

“I’m glad.” He showed a hint of a smile and calmed as the combat in his mind dissipated. Even his shoulders eased down a little. He only took his eyes off of her for a brief glance at their surroundings, before bringing them straight back to her.

A few minutes later, the waiter had come, and the two ordered their meals. After the waiter left, their moods had been boosted again at the thought of food.

"Spaghetti huh?" Robbie rested his hands on his knees before leaning back into his chair smoothly.

"Yes." She replied. "I am not exactly creative with my choices today." Daisy had eased in her chair as well, her posture much more comfortable in appearance.

"Spaghetti is delicious." Robbie affirmed.

"What about you?" Asked Daisy. "Fish?"

"Fish is good too."

"I get the feeling you'd like just about anything." Daisy said with amusement.

"Food is good."

"I can't object to that." Daisy pursed her lips back, suppressing a small chortle.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a lot."

"No I'm not." Her face looked serious. "I'm enjoying you." She grinned sprightly.

Robbie swore his heart skipped a beat and his face began to feel warm. That was _too smooth._

"What?" Daisy's smile appeared to glint in the warm lighting. "Speechless?"

A brief pause to calm himself, the sensation in his face faded as his mind wandered again, bringing to the surface a question. "Daisy?" Robbie was calm, now, as he gazed at her with softened eyes, something few had ever seen.

"Yes?" Daisy watched him curiously.

"Can I ask why you thought I didn't want you near me?" Ever since he discovered what was going on her mind, it didn't stop bothering his own. Those words he shared with her ached in his chest ever since he heard them that night. He needed to know.

She bit down on her lips, looking away from him. "It... it was nothing. Never mind."

Robbie could see that her smile, and her light had faded. He quickly leaned forward onto the table again. "Nothing? Daisy. If I didn't want to be near you, then why would I have come to the bar?"

"You were there for me?" Her eyes were brought back to him as she blinked in surprise.

"Yes." He said wholeheartedly.

Her words tendered, then, she struggled not to look away, pulling her eyes back to him every second syllable. "Truth is, Robbie, I was there for you, too."

The shock that hit Robbie left him silent.

"It wasn't like that, though, but it was still my idea." Explained Daisy. "We didn't go because we could die on the mission. We can die on every mission. But do you know why we picked _that_ one, specifically, to have drinks for? We were there because of _you._ We were celebrating you. You were the reason we had any chance of winning. We were grateful for you... but we just forgot to do the toast because we were drunk off our asses." She sighed and rested a hand on her forehead again.

He stared on, utterly shocked and feeling the warmth for her deepen after every second. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

"I don't know!" She huffed ironically. "Maybe we thought you don't like mushy stuff! Or maybe because we were just too hammered." She laughed again, but awkwardly, squishing her eyelids shut to ease the pain of embarrassment.

Robbie's entire body was a magnet that attempted to forcefully pull him towards her and wrap her in a large, tight embrace, while gently stroking her head and telling her that everything would be okay. He had no idea why, and tried with all his might to fight it, leaving himself sitting stiff and firm in his seat, with merely a slight glitter of ardor in his eyes.

"So I guess then..." Daisy forthright asked "You and Gabe don't hate being near me?"

"What the hell?" Robbie sat a bit more firm, looking disconcerted. "Hate? Daisy. What the %$#@ gave you that idea?"

The corner of her lip perked at his abrasive wording choice. "It's just... ah." She sighed, clenching her teeth. "Listen. Gabe wants me to stay away." She stared down at the table, refusing to meet his eyes. "He knows what's best for you, Robbie."

"Okay." Robbie set his hands on the table, rapping it once to firm his point. "I don't know why you're thinking that way, but Gabe adores you." He leaned forward on his arm, extending himself an inch towards her. "Truthfully he's the one who pushed me to ask you out." As well as Yoyo and Mack but he wouldn't admit that to her.

"What?" Daisy blinked, her eyebrows raised at him as her face lit up. "Really?"

"Hell yeah. He wouldn't get off my back about it. Every time I was with him or on the phone with him after I came back he was asking me if I talked to you yet. Every single time. Come on." He shook his head, smiling lightly at his brother's pursuits. "I would try to turn it around by asking him if he had gone out with the girl he likes yet, but it didn't work."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smirked at the corner of his lip as he slid down into his chair, slumping all too relaxed while he draped his arm over the back. "You don't have to worry, Daisy... truth is..." He delightfully tilted his head to one side, captivating the gazes around him. "... I have always liked having you somewhere nearby... ya know?" He looked to her with subtly glimmering eyes.

He catches in his eyes the view of her face softening sweetly at his words, but in the same instant, the expression was gone as quickly as it came, only present for a single breath. It gave way to a somber essence when her head turned away. With her light gone, so dimmed Robbie's heart. He had so many questions for her, then, all of which weighed on him.

The food at last arrived, Daisy thanked the waiter, but Robbie remained silent. His silence had more to do with simply being Robbie, than his mood, but the mood was still a burden regardless. And this feeling would continue to weigh him down as they sat quietly through their whole meal. They shared sparse words, limited only to small talk.

"How is your food?" Robbie heard once that asking people questions about things that were important to them would help lift their spirits.

"Good." Daisy continued to eat in dejection. His plan failed. He had done so much wrong.

They each finished their meals and set down their utensils, not at all feeling the joyous and fairy-dust fueled dream that a first date was meant to be according to the many tales they've heard.

He watched her sit in silence and with clear discomfort. It made his heart ache to see her this way. Not just this time, but anytime he saw her hurting or upset, he, too, would hurt. He recalled the first time they met and how she begged him to kill her, to be judged by the demon for the sins she committed. And even _he_ saw it. Saw that she was suffering and in pain for sins that were not her own. _He_ refused to harm her. _He_ saw no monster within Daisy. Which is why it baffled Robbie, himself, that Daisy believed she was unworthy of any sort of happiness.

He refused to let her suffer in silence anymore. She would never be alone. Not if he could help it.

"Are you okay?" Robbie finally broke the silence. Sweat beaded on his forehead again, he tapped his finger on his knee. Even with his determination to ease the weight off her shoulders, he was still utterly terrified of screwing this night up even more for her. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing or making her feel worse. Along side this feeling of fear was a feeling of foolishness. How could he, the _ferocious monster_ with tales told of him in the air and on the streets, be so nervous in asking such a simple question?

"I'm fine." She sounded dispassionate, and didn't even bother to meet his eye.

"Daisy." He softened his tone as he dipped his head. "I know you. You're not fine."

She remained quiet for a few more seconds as Robbie waited for her to speak up. When she finally did, her head was bowed low, and she spoke so quiet he could only just hear her. "... why did I think I could do this...?" She shook her head softly, keeping it low.

He felt his heart sink. He knew it. This whole date idea was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have admitted he liked her company, that seemed to worsen her mood--

"It's not because of you, Robbie." That caught him off guard, and made him momentarily wonder her inhuman powers also included telepathy. She glanced at him, then down again. "I meant what I said, I'm enjoying this, but... I-" She pressed her hand to her eyes. "-I don't know if I ... can keep doing this date thing." There was a drawn out, sharpened silence. "I think... We shouldn't do this anymore. This dating thing."

The silence struck all spirit dead again.

"... It's just... you know..." She removed her hand from her face, letting it fall to her lap. ".. Lincoln." She grimaced.

Robbie only listened.

"I still feel like it was yesterday when he... when he... he... died for all of us. Because of me."

"It's alright. I understand." Robbie's voice was unusually gentle. Daisy looked to him and saw the compassion on his face. Her lips delicately closed. "It's... it's okay." He sat back in his chair, shutting his eyes softly and he took in a breath. "We ... don't have to do this."

He wanted her to share her words, her life with him, but if she didn't want the same, he would have to accept it, as much as it hurt him. It clearly pained her to confess such things, to talk about Lincoln and what transpired with HIVE. And he didn't want her to hurt. He didn't want her to ache because of him. And while he only wished for her to no longer shoulder her burdens alone, that he wished she would at least talk to someone, she did not want to share, and he would have to be okay with that. Even with the lingering thoughts in his mind telling him there was something more she was not sharing with him. It was not his place to pry.

"Robbie..." The anguish within her seeped out to lightly taint her words.

"No I just..." He looked aside, blinking away his own pain. "I brought you here so you could be happy." He gestured limply to the environment. "It didn't work so, I guess it's over."

"Robbie no..." She reached her hand forth to tenderly place her fingers on his hand that laid resting on the table. "This did make me happy." Their eyes met when his face turned to her. He saw it form again, her small hint of light; that compassionate smile.

For a stretched moment in time, only Robbie and Daisy existed. They seemed to freeze there, still, with abated breaths, before Robbie pulled away his gaze, shattering the suspension of reality.

"I don't know why I did any of this." He confessed, briefly rubbing his eyebrow with his thumb. "I don't what I'm doing. This just isn't me." He shook his head once, his lip corner perked for a brisk, fake chortle. "I'm sorry, Daisy."

"For what?" Daisy blinked at him. "And what's not you? The dinner? The date?"

"I don't know... I don't know." He looked away.

"If this isn't you, then what _is_?"

He stared quietly at her, questioningly, then looked off again, blankly. "I don't know..."

  
They were above all quiet as the air hung thickly around them when they left the restaurant, and made their way towards the car. Daisy sat in the passenger seat and shut the door before Robbie got in on the driver's side, just barely able to breathe through the weight of the night, and the feeling clawing at his chest, until one single thought, one realization broke him through the surface of the self-made sea of blackness.

"Cars."

"What?" Daisy stared at him, utterly perplexed.

Robbie stared at Daisy, his eyes glittering in the street lights outside of the car. "No, not cars. My car." He leaned his arm over the back of his seat, and across the back of Daisy's. "You asked me what my thing is. You're sittin' in it."

A small smile finally grew back on Daisy's face, the sight of it in the street lights gave him such pleasure. "Is that so?"

His words were real, his look was true. "Of course."

Daisy blinked, an idea seemed to form in her eyes. "So then... this night was a bust... but it doesn't have to be." She freed a smirk on her lips. "We can still save it." She insisted, then added, "Without it being a date."

He paused. "Hold up. How?"

"Lets drive around."

"Just drive?"

"Yeah. See the sights. View the lights. Just... drive around in your beautiful car..." She drew her fingers across the dash, an affectionate smile on her features.

The heart within Robbie's chest was for the moment, no longer drowning in darkness, as it swelled with warmth once more, his gaze on her glittering. "I like that idea..." He breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The continuation of the first date for Biluata ! In the last part of the previous chapter, Daisy and Robbie decided to turn the date into a simple joyride amongst two buddies. Soon it blazes to a rather exciting turnaround.
> 
> \-----

Bathed in the deep blackness of night, with street lights towering overhead, Robbie's Charger was slimly contoured with radiant edges. Stretched, luminous streaks swiftly ran one after the other over the car's glossy, rigid, obsidian surface, while they cruised through the roads, watching each setting pass by. 

Robbie's foot eased off the gas marginally as Daisy pointed to the first sight. "Look!" She poked the window in observation. "That restaurant is decorated almost like it's Christmas!" The next intriguing view was a kind of drink shop with animated neon lights. "Oh check out that sign. That's creative!" Soon after, they leisurely passed by a large park that was beautifully lit up by tall golden lamps and hanging lights that dangled from the trees. It was untouched, being so late at night, giving the feeling of lonesomeness, though not in an empty way. "The park looks amazing at night! Oh I wish I could come up with a good excuse to walk in it at this hour. There's no one there, I could have the whole thing to myself, it would be so great!"

Robbie was silent as Daisy commented on each passing thing that delighted her. He made no response, and only allowed pleasant tingles to drift through him as he listened to her enchanted voice. She was far more relaxed and happy than she was at the restaurant, he wondered if it was due to the decision they had made-- he stopped his thoughts there and chose not to think about it, and only let his mind loll with the pleasure in Daisy's tone. How he longed to offer her a hand in joining her in the park they had just passed, but he knew better than to take that step now, and only continued to remain silent.

"Is that cheesy, Robbie?" Asked Daisy, eyes glued to the window.

"Is what cheesy?"

"That thing I said about walking in the park."

"Not at all." Said Robbie without missing a beat. There was another pause, before he added, "Well maybe a little bit cheesy." He cracked a smirk straight after.

"Shut up." She laughed lightly.

"You're like that Daisy." Robbie continued on. "Caring and downright cheesy with your talks, but it's good. Yeah." He nodded. "It's good."

She didn't know whether to slug him or be happy, so she merely leaned her elbow on the car door, continuing her delightful gaze out the window. Besides, punching the driver while he's in control of the wheel is never wise.

After a few more spectacles, Robbie turned onto a long street, heading to another point of interest.

"Where to, now?" Daisy asked.

"You'll see." Robbie Promised.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they drove through the streets on their way to this special venue. For some odd reason, the quiet wasn't awkward, instead, it was a comfortable peace that felt just right.

They arrived in a secluded part in the suburbs of town. They slowed to a stop in a darkened neighborhood and parked on the side of a street. Robbie turned his head to get a view around them. The energy on his face dulled as he onlooked with disappointment.

"It's not here." He sighed faintly.

"What's not here?" Daisy looked around.

"This old couple used to decorate their garden full of lights all year round. It was something different per season. Pretty sure you would have liked it. Oh well." He would just have to let it go.

"That sounds nice." Daisy remained pleasant.

"Let's call it a night." Robbie decided with Daisy agreeing as he moved the car from the neighborhood to head out again. He made his way to a seemingly dead, long road that would lead him on his way back.

For roughly two minutes the ride was pleasant and calm. The sweetness of their joyride was still fresh on their chests. Both shared their own measures of darkness, it often resonated with the car itself, but tonight, tonight was different. All was calm, quiet, serene, and joyous. It was almost too good to be true... until it was too good to be true.

The peace was violently pulverized when the sudden, loud roaring of multiple engines that seemed to rise up out of nowhere just behind the Charger. Several cars, maybe five of them thundered past Robbie's car as they messily raced each other, dodging around Robbie and weaving wildly so as to avoid colliding with each other while they barreled forth, soon to vanish beyond sight at their speed.

"What the--?!" Daisy jolted awake at this, gaping at the cars ahead as they hurried on.

"Street racers." Robbie's foot suddenly weighed a little more on the gas pedal as his car gradually sped up, and the muscles in his jaw flexed while his teeth clenched together as the sudden _need_ bubbled up inside him. He tried to resist it.

"Go for it, Robbie." Daisy was watching him, for how long Robbie didn't know.

"You mean it, Daisy?" His fierce gaze was fastened to the road and the racers.

"Yes. Show them what you got." She paired a mischievous smile with her encouraging words.

With that, Robbie's eyes flashed, his lips pressed together, as his foot heavily slammed down on the gas pedal. By Daisy's command he let that feeling of desire overwhelm him and he floored it. The car erupted forth in a terrifying bellow of furor, barreling onward to close the gap between it and the racers. Every engine of every car present gnarled at each other, sounding aloud their intent of victory, but Robbie's was the most ferocious.

They seem to notice him catching up quickly, as one orange car moved into his path to cut him off, but he quickly reacted by turning left and weaving at trail around the car, then hastened past a red car before it realized what was happening. He came up behind a blue car, so close he was almost in contact with it's back bumper. Robbie and Daisy could almost feel the fear emanating off of the driver as they tailgated them with the Charger. The driver could do little to slow down when an unexpected semi truck pulled in ahead from a crossroad. A devilish smile crept up Robbie's lips as he knew his opponent had no choice. In a panic, the blue car steered a razor sharp right turn, the bumper of the Charger just barely catching the car with just enough force to send it spinning out of control and into the ditch where it stopped harmlessly.

After Robbie just barely passed the semi truck, the final remaining opponents for him to defeat were a green car and a purple one a little bit ahead. Robbie caught up to them quickly enough, just before they would reach the finish line far up as marked by many excited spectators. Robbie noticed the two cars had somehow devised a plan to team up against him. They moved together in a scissor structure in an attempt to force him to slam on the break or try to maneuver around them and lose time, but he would have none of it. His visage told all that he would take nothing less than victory.

Robbie's eyes lit up, his lips formed a snarl and the engine of his car beneath the hood roared demonically, sounding out as though a rampaging fire bursted beneath. The front of the car jerked upward while it blew forward with such intensity it felt like taking off in a jet. Daisy was nearly being absorbed into the back of her seat, more than she was previously, the rush was incredible. Robbie's car rocketed into the two scissoring drivers and plunged between them, scraping their cars and breaking them away as they spun out of control on either side of the Charger. The opponents skidded erratically off the road, stopping completely before they could flip.

With each time Robbie handicapped a car, Daisy would glue her eyes to the defeated opponents, in hopes that the drivers would make it out alive. This was meant to be a joyride and nothing else, if anyone should be hurt, she would never forgive herself, but to her relief, the drivers ended up with little more than wounded egos. She looked ahead again, allowing herself to feel the thrill of the game once more.

Robbie was the first to blast over the finish line, people hollering aloud at him, not all out of joy. Robbie's foot slammed on the break pedal, forcing the car to a rough, screeching stop and causing the back end to spin the car in a 180 to a complete halt.

Daisy laughed and cheered, congratulating Robbie on conquering the opponents thoroughly. She had more fun that Robbie ever expected. Her joy and excitement resounded in his chest, and rushed dazzling prickles through his body that made their way up to his face. His face which gazed wistfully at hers. The feeling went to his parted lips, as his stare fixed on to her pink, beautiful ones. On her face was the same feeling roused from within her. Her eyes fixated on him, and his heart urged him on while her own uncontrollable passion pressed her toward him. Lost in the moment, they gently leaned toward each other, eyelids gradually falling closed, as their desirous lips neared.

_Slam!_ The tender moment exploded to smithereens when a young man bashed his fist on the hood of Robbie's car. In an instant, Robbie, with ferocious eyes, growled heavily in annoyance that not only was the mood interrupted, but someone had just hit _his baby_. He yanked himself out of the car with a growing rage and approached the man.

"Hands off." Robbie warned with a glare while slowly closing in on the man, one hostile stride at a time.

"Hey!" Yelled another man nearby. "Who the hell do you think you are, busting up our race like that?"

Robbie cocked his head to one side, rolling a shoulder. "Just felt like winning."

"Yeah well newsflash buddy!" Spoke the first man. "You didn't even enter so you didn't win nothin’!"

"Sounds like we have a bunch of sore losers on our hands." Daisy chortled as she shut the door of the car after stepping out.

"That's it!" Shouted a larger man. "Get em'!"

The first punch was delivered to Daisy, who, with no longer a shred of sympathy left for these lowlifes, blocked it easily. She followed the move by twisting the man's arm, cracking it, causing him to scream. The next man attacked Robbie, and regretted it immediately as Robbie caught his hand and bent his wrist back, breaking it.

After the growing mob of assailants began to hear cracks and screams of agony, many of them began to disperse in fear. The few that remained were quickly dispatched with kicks, punches, head slams and bone-cracking. It was a one-sided slugfest with no hope for the demoralized thugs.

"So." Robbie twitched his head to one side, indicating the guys laying on the ground in pain. "You done now?" No one else budged. They were done.

  
Later that night, Daisy and Robbie walked through the door of Robbie's home, where Daisy asked if she could rest on his sofa until morning, when she would return to SHIELD.

"Sorry the night went to @#$%." Robbie stated bluntly while handing her a pillow.

"Are you kidding?" Daisy smirked and took the pillow. "Aside from the really sad brawl that ended it, that was the best not-a-date ever." She grinned at him.

The warmth returned to him again as he gazed at her smiling face: that welcome, benevolent warmth that he never knew he could feel. It came to him coupled with another, less welcome feeling. He felt a melancholy that was akin to the closing of the perfect story, the end of a beautiful movie, and the setting of a magical sunset; he felt it was all over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lairofailiasfox asked:
> 
> Prompt: Daisy and Robbie training together (without powers) after he comes back and much to his surprise (and delight) she kicks his ass (because come on her SO was THE CAVALRY)
> 
> \-----

Time passed since the _date_. It was not a large passing, but it felt surreal as Daisy constantly questioned, _did it really happen_? What made her think that agreeing to Robbie’s date was a good idea? She knew that Robbie forgave her for embarrassing him, even without agreeing to the date, so why _did_ she agree? There was easily a chance that it was because of Mack’s simple, heartfelt words ‘I can wait for a little bit longer for you to let yourself be happy.’ So she tested the waters, and fearing the waves, she backed out immediately.

She couldn’t do it. She would not allow her heart to take that step again. She had to face her future alone, with only the aid of her comrades at SHIELD. Her life was a mess, no one should ever have to share such a burden with her.

The Team had bothered her about the date for days after. She would always answer their prodding questions with merely smiles and silence. To them, her silence made it seem like she didn’t wish to speak about it, like things had gone sour, but her face told them that she recalled the evening with such fondness. Both of these expressions and actions left them terribly confused.

It would be Mack to be the first to ask the most obvious question.

“Are you two dating or…?” He sunk down next to her in a seat while she was on lunch.

“No.” She answered bluntly before burying her muzzle in a large hamburger.

“Alright.” Mack looked understanding as he nodded and looked off to nowhere. “Good to see you letting loose at least.”

“Mmmhmm.” Daisy responded with a mouthful of burger.

Mack could see she was busy, obviously, but still he wanted her to know. “We all just want you to be happy. That’s all.”

“Mmmmhmm.” Daisy understood, and she definitely would have shared far more words if the words could escape her burger bun, ground meat, and lettuce filled face.

“As long as you allow yourself that much, then that’s good enough for me.” He nodded. “I’ll leave you alone now, I got my own lunch to grab.” He lifted himself off his seat. “Been working through too many lunches, don’t wanna start loosing my six pack.”

Daisy blocked her mouth, cutting off her chuckle which would have sent food shooting down her esophagus if not for her last-minute save.

After finishing her lunch, she passed through the hall to return to her workstation, were she had left her laptop to download a large portion of information. As she walked, she found her mind beginning to wander. Her thoughts hovered around through sweet memories as words hummed in her head ‘We all just want you to be happy. That’s all.’ Everyone was looking out for her, they all wanted to push her towards Robbie, when she expected them to pull her away. He was a devil-possessed man, and yet they all thought he carried the ability to bring her happiness. What gave them that idea? For some reason, though, her heart did not disagree as the memories her mind fluttered over were of his smile, his comfort as he sat with her, and everything that encompassed being Robbie.

How? _How could this be_? In a children’s tale, of every man she could have ever chosen to share her heart with knowingly, the worst of the worst would be a man who shared his body with a devil. Yet here he was on her mind, this dark-souled man that made her feel light. A man who’s face could occasionally smile with such joy, would also occasionally light on fire. Why? Why was her heart _actually_ feeling this way? She certainly did not deserve to feel this way, and yet, here she was.

Any time he has ever been there for her, concerned for her, taken care of her wounds, allowed her near him and shared information with her that he had never revealed to anyone else, not even his own brother, it made her realize just how comfortable he could be around her. A pool of warmth filled up inside of her chest, bringing her comfort of her own. On top of it all, her small date with him was simply _wonderful_. She sighed while sitting there in the chair in front of her laptop, barely noticing it was even there as it continued it’s exciting download toward the end of the bar. Her sigh wasn’t romantic, rather, it was disbelief. What had become of her? What had become of Daisy Johnson, Agent of SHIELD, leader of the Secret Warriors?

A quick shake of her head forced her dreamy thoughts aside so she could continue focusing on her task: watching the download bar. It was at 70%.

 _What if… What if all she wanted was to spend time with him?_ Her thoughts were quick with their return. _Was that so bad? Maybe it would be different, then. If all she did was spend quality moments with him, and not make such a fuss about it, then she could still have her happiness, without risking his?_ She mulled over it for quite a few moments, until at last her download completed. Afterwards, she continued to mull over it.

Then it was so.

That evening, Daisy and Robbie were together in the perfect place, spending time with each other that Daisy herself had requested. She simply… wanted to see him, as she stated to Robbie. Robbie never questioned it, and only agreed.

Her heart raced, her mind went in all directions, here they both were alone again with each other, about to share something they both enjoyed: _punching one another_. It was a one-on-one duel of good fun in the empty boxing gym late at night. Little lessons would be added in that Daisy would provide for her eager opponent. They each were dressed in black tank tops and loose pants, with bare feet and bare fists. They intended to fight, to train, to boost their skills with a good engaging romp in the gym.

It was true, Daisy’s idea of a perfect evening with him was to punch him a bunch. It was simple, it was easy, it would get one’s mind off of whatever problems they faced, it was even fun when it wasn’t to the death. So why then was she so nervous and sweaty? She was grateful that Robbie never seemed to notice she had already begun to perspire. Her heart thudded against her ribs as she gazed at him standing across from her on the mat, fists at the ready, eyes locked with hers as hers locked with his. Her soul felt alive.

 _Hold on, did he still feel the same way about her?_ She told her brain to shut up, because he was about to fake deck her in the face. Before he asked her out, though, he was entering rooms where she happened to be. He would glance at her awkwardly, as though he was about to ask something of her, but he would restrain before casually leaving, sharing not a single word with her. She hadn’t noticed it before, or maybe, she was _choosing_ not to notice it. His body language, the way he behaved around her, the smiles he’d flash her. She paid no attention to the signs, not until that night, when they sat across from each other at the dinner table.

It was all starting to make sense.

In a flash, the memories of every compassionate gaze he ever gave her flooded into her mind, and with it, came his words ’… I have always liked having you somewhere nearby… ya know?’ Her heart began to melt to the thought of him, flaring up her passion and desire to be strong for him, causing her pupils to dilate. She sought to prove that strength by using it against him. This idea made perfect sense.

There were suddenly no more thoughts. She was pulled from her mental world with Robbie launching forth, flinging a tight fist fiercely at her. Her reflexes were instant and her moves were quick and well trained as she nabbed his arm, spun, and threw him off balance behind her. He stumbled a bit before turning and throwing another strike which she blocked with her right, then another which she blocked with her left, then threw a kick into his stomach that sent him back. Too slow. It was too bad for him that he had no S.O., or more specifically, no Agent May of his own.

“You’re good.” Robbie rolled his shoulder, readying himself again with a slight lean forth. “Especially when powers are off the table.” He smirked.

“Pffft you’re just jealous that I’m kicking your ass.” She retorted, but as she did, Robbie bolted at her so quick she almost had no time to react. She blocked his arm with both of hers, as he grabbed her and sent her to the ground. He held her down with one arm, gripping both her wrists in his one hand.

“What was that you were saying?” Suddenly, a pair of legs wrapped around his neck and shoulders, and twisted him down to slam into the ground. She flung herself atop him, pinning down his hands with her knees, she sat square on his hips, and leaned her body over him to press her arms into his collar bone, holding him flat on the ground.

She leaned an extra inch to whisper hotly into his ear. “ _I said I’m kicking your ass._ ”

He simply laid there with no response, wide eyes unblinking, frozen. He didn’t even make an attempt to escape, not a single jerk or hint of struggle, even though he could easily escape her with his strength. It was as though he _wanted_ to be there.

“I hope you’re not upset about losing.” She gave him a playful, mischievous smile.

He appeared to enjoy where he was at as he took a moment to respond. “No, not at all.” He seemed simply captivated as he gazed at her.

“So, then, you _like_ getting your ass kicked. I see.” Daisy stated with amusement. It was then that it hit her. She realized that with his face left in a bedazzled gaze, it suddenly looked so _beautiful_. She had never realized how gorgeous he was, when he didn’t have murder on his mind. It wasn’t simply because he was physically attractive, it was also owing to the feelings that his eyes channeled to hers with his expression alone. It was a wonderful sensation, warm, and not just because she was sitting on him.

An idea planted into her mind, then. With his attention fixated on her, lost in her as she was lost in him, and her unending need for an answer (as she told herself, it was an answer she desired, nothing more), she believed it was time to obtain that answer she sought. “Robbie, can I ask you something?” She spoke with placidness.

“Do you want me to answer while I’m like this?” He accidentally flashed a tiny smile which would go unseen if she had blinked.

Her face reacted with a quick smirk of her own. “Definitely.”

“Alright… go ahead.”

Her expression became an earnest one, then. “Why do you like having me near you? … and… why did you ask me out? Was it because people told you to or because you wanted to?”

Robbie blinked. There was a long, drawn out silence. “… do you _really_ need me to answer while I’m laying here like this?”

“Okay. Alright. I get it.” She shook her head with amusement while moving off of him. She stood, then reached out a hand to help him up after. Normally, he wouldn’t take anyone’s hand, but this time, he reached for her, only to freeze and pull back a second after. He helped himself up instead. Daisy could tell what he was up to. He respected the space she had asked for at the end of their date, despite the _heavily suggestive_ implications she had made just a moment ago. What a dumbass. Albeit a caring dumbass.

“I just…” He turned to her after standing, and sighed. He shifted his stance restlessly. “I just wanted to because, I don’t know.” He looked away for a moment and lowered his arm to his side, thinking while shaking his head, then looked back to her. “You’re Daisy.” He allowed himself to lock his gaze with hers. In those eyes, there was a clear passion, one that Daisy longed to get a clearer glimpse of, to feel for herself. “Everything that comes with being you, I guess I just… I just want to be a part of that.” He locked eyes with her, and lifted his arm to rub his opposite shoulder briefly.

That was enough for her. The decision her heart made happened so fast, for once her mind was not allowed any say in it. Robbie was caught unawares as Daisy nabbed his tank top and crumpled it in her tight fists. She followed quickly by yanking him down to her and crushing her lips against his. She indulged with him in a full, passionate kiss, forcing him backward as she pressed against him until they collided with the wall at his back. She held him there with her entire body, her hands brushing over his chest. Their eyes had fallen shut to bask in each other. He gave in completely to her passion.

Daisy didn’t take a single second of it for granted as she devoured his shockingly soft lips, and felt the pleasurable senses of his tastes and feeling and warmth. Fervour brewed in her gut as she felt him return the kiss as powerfully as she gave it, his fingers running hungrily through her hair, holding her closer to him than she had already pressed herself, with them both pressed into the wall, grasping at each other and brushing over each other needily.

Sensual lips brushed over one another, as they longed for more, but Daisy bereaved them both of it, by slowly pulling away, leaving hot trails of breath on Robbie’s face, and feeling his dance on her own.

There it was. There was a visible smile that had just formed on Robbie’s face. Her eyes were filled with the view of it. She could not get enough of it, she could not get enough of his happiness.

Lost in the deep euphoria of their passionate moment, Robbie let his eyes glide over her deceitfully delicate looking form, realizing how truly beautiful she was. He wanted this. He wanted this moment they shared to continue forever. If that could not be, then he wanted it to happen again. He wanted it every day for the rest of forever. He was greedy for it. He needed to tell her. So his own heart acted before his mind could stop him. He would speak them. Those sacred words that only true lovers share. Those that choose only to commit their entire selves to the ones that they love. He parted his lips, and allowed his breath to escape “Daisy.” He paused to draw in a measured breath.“… ah… _I_ -” A single finger was placed over his mouth.

“Shhh.” Daisy softly hushed him, tragically cutting off the sweet words she would likely never learn he longed to speak this perfect moment. She quietly demanded that only silence be shared now as they soak in the moment. She pulled her finger down his lips, feeling them with the tip of it, and replaced it with her own soft lips, continuing their kiss. Robbie certainly did not object, her words, her breath, her kiss, her engulfing presence so soft yet blazing to his every sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solidfalcon: WRITE DAISY AND ROBBIE TRYING TO GROCERY SHOP AND IT GETS ROBBED
> 
> A/N: There is no beta-er for this one because Solidfalcon is my beta so I'm not making her beta her own request FDSAFD WEEEEE!

There were few moments that Robbie and Daisy could spare, but when they managed to find those hidden amongst the chaos in their lives, they took the opportunities to make the most of them. During those small pockets of time, everything felt as a dream, like something neither of them belonged in, but would take every opportunity to dive into regardless.

It was Robbie, this time around, who had asked Daisy to share the evening with him. He drove them on their way to their destination. Their destination was to be one of comfort, joy, and the rarely seen peace: his home. He wouldn't admit that he was simply un-creative and wanted to watch movies with her alone while Gabe was visiting a friend's house.

"Robbie, this... thing between us... do you want it to last?" Daisy asked worriedly while she sat in the front passenger seat as they drove down the street. She knew that the evening of their sparring match, that _moment_ they shared, and every other _moment_ afterward had meant something to him, just as it did her, but still, she worried. What if it meant nothing after all, and she was simply delusional? On the other hand, what if it meant everything? She had to know if there was something happening, she had to know if her heavily beating heart was not just sitting there running on and on, wasting valuable energy.

"... is this a trick question?" Robbie's eyes remained forward as he asked, utterly confused.

"Just answer honestly." Her inner self cried out in regret.

"If it's not a trick question, then I have no idea why you're askin'. Why would I answer with anything other than yes?" He was deeply baffled.

Daisy's eyes beamed. For once his bluntness struck her with a wonderful feeling that she never wanted to fade.

The silence that fell over the car then had made Robbie nervous. Daisy could tell by how the muscles in his jaw flexed while he clenched his teeth.

"I'm glad." Her voice was soft.

She saw the visible relaxation wash over Robbie, followed by a small upward perk of a smile.

Robbie pulled up in the parking lot of a small convenience store on the street corner.

"Why are we stopping?" Asked Daisy.

"I just gotta pick something up." Said Robbie. He stepped out of the car and walked into the store with Daisy tagging along close by.

Robbie made his way through the store, in a silent search for a mysterious treasure. It wouldn't be so mysterious if not for the fact that Robbie just had a habit of not telling her anything unless she asked. She didn't need to ask this time, though, as she watched Robbie nab a large handful of candy bars from the snack shelf.

"Candy?" Daisy blinked.

Robbie turned to her. "Gabe likes these." He put it simply.

"Hey these are really good!" Daisy commented, Robbie reacted by turning around to nab another handful.

"You don't have to buy me snacks, Robbie." She swore he was the cutest.

"Too dam bad. I'm buying you snacks." Robbie demanded. Soooo cute.

"Robbie, you're adorable." Daisy set it straight.

"No I am the hell not." Robbie moved past Daisy to dump the pile of candies onto the cashier counter.

"Welcome!" Said the cashier. "Is that all for yo- _ooooh_." The cashier froze as a gun was pointed in his face. A strange man with a black mask held it firmly, finger ready on the trigger. The store was now being robbed. _Great._

"Never a dull moment." Daisy sighed as she walked up next to Robbie.

"Clear out the cash register or I'll blow your head off!" The slightly muffled voice of the gunman hollered. Not another movement or sound could occur before Daisy seized the back of the man's skull and hammered his face down into the counter, where he instantly caved into the floor unconscious.

The accomplice to the robbery was nearby with a hand gun pointed at Daisy.

"Hey!" Growled Robbie. "For your own sake, let's say you don't do that." The air around began to get heavy.

"Or what?!" Yelled the man.

"Find out."

The man turned the gun to Robbie and fired on him several times. Every shot hit his chest, but he remained where he was. He bled, but oh well.

With a casual roll of his shoulder, Robbie began to advance slowly at first, and gradually picked up his pace. The man screamed in terror as he unloaded the gun on Robbie who slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him flying across the store and smashing over a rack of gum. Gum packets where scattered everywhere as the rack was unfortunately pulverized.

"You. You're one of them!" The cashier cried out. "An inhuman!" He was horrified. "Please. Take everything, but please spare me!"

Robbie couldn't get more irritated, despite the fact that the cashier was being rather irritating. "Why are people always calling me that?" He turned and walked towards the door, a thin trail of his own blood following behind him, he would be fine soon enough. Daisy witnessed this happen to him all the time, she had grown used to it, though it still frighted her, and she knew it hurt him every time. "I got what I came for." He held up a single candy bar, the money he paid for it left on the counter as he walked out the door.

Daisy took one look at the cashier. "Hey. It's alright." She nodded. "It's sort of a waste of time to be afraid of inhumans when some random guy is pointing a loaded gun at your head, anyway." She curtly turned and walked out after Robbie. "So long." The bell of the door jingled as she left.

As they drove off in the car, Daisy thought to herself for a quiet few minutes, until finally, without being prompted, she spoke her mind. "Robbie, I don't know how were going to have a good future together with people like that around us. There will always be jerks like that to fight."

"You're right, Daisy. There will." Robbie replied without pause. "There always will, but there always was, anyway, even before I got this power." His fists tightened on the wheel. "But that hasn't stopped me from going on, and it hasn't stopped you either, has it?"

"You do have a point."

"You're just worried, Daisy, I get it." He glanced at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road. "Look, I may not seem like a hopeful kinda guy, but I just want to tell you, as long as you're there to help people, there will be hope for something better than this, alright?" There was no glee in his voice, only the stern truth.

"Robbie?" Daisy sounded serene, then.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't I kiss you sooner?"

He couldn't stop it from happening, then, that large and beautiful grin that escaped him and uplifted the heavy hearts of the dark pair. Daisy's returning smile was equally unstoppable.

She doubted that she and Robbie changed a great many lives today, but at least they saved one. With all of her heart, and all of her soul, she wished that the next chance they would get to save a life, the person's future would also be saved. With that same wish, she asked that the person in question be Robbie Reyes.


End file.
